Eres Mío
by MARSONBRIEF
Summary: JJ e Isabella se casaron, Pero el canadiense nunca pudo olvidar a aquel ruso sensual que siempre habito en sus pensamientos, además Yuri jamás dejará que lo olvide ni que olvide a quien pertenece porque JJ tiene dueño y obviamente no es aquella bruja con la que se caso. Yuri le demostrará que Solo a su lado puede sentirse completo y ser feliz. Song fic


Holaaaa, bueno, se supone que debía actualizar King's Fairy creo que la semana pasada pero justo me vino esta idea a la cabeza y necesitaba escribirla, fue más fuerte que yo, no pude evitarlo, este oneshot va dedicado a mi amiga Jess que hoy esta medio triste, así que, no sé, pero espero que te guste. El tema es de Romeo Santos, ERES MÍA, obviamente le hice unos retoques que me gustaron más

 _Periódico: Jean Jacques Leroy se casará con su prometida el próximo 15 de abril_

 _Ya me han informado que tu novia es una insípida aburrida  
Tú que eres fogata y ella tan fría_

Yuri Plisetsky se enfureció muchísimo, ya le había dicho a aquel idiota que no lo hiciera, pero no, él pretendía demostrarle que no se andaba con rodeos, además era obvio que esa mujer no lo satisficiera, ella toda niña correcta nunca tendría sexo con Jean en un armario o un callejón, nunca le daría lo suficientemente como para mantener a raya su fuego.

Cierto día escucho a Jean hablando con Sala Crispino y la italiana mencionó algo realmente curioso.

 _Dice tu amiguita que es celosa no quiere que sea tu amigo_

 _Sospecha que soy un pirata y robare a su Rey_

—Jean deberías terminar tu amistad con Plisetsky, a Isa no le agrada y seamos sinceros no deberías estar en contacto con tu ex.

—No entiendo por qué le molesta mi amistad con Yuri-Chan Porque cree que volveré con él.

Después de eso decidió no escuchar más y continuar su camino, ya vería luego como le haría realidad aquella sospecha a la vieja bruja.

 _No te asombres  
Si una noche  
Entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mío  
Bien conoces  
Mis errores  
El egoísmo de ser dueño de tu vida_

Era común para Yuri entrar a la mansión Leroy-más precisamente a la habitación de JJ- por la ventana y que terminaran haciendo el amor.

—Di la verdad ahhh Jean, di ¿A quién perteneces? — preguntó el rubio mientras rebotaba sobre el erecto miembro.

—Ahh gatito que delicia, tan apretado— al ver que el canadiense estaba fuera de sí decidió detener todo movimiento y el mayor supo que no volvería a moverse hasta que no le respondiera— A ti gatito, soy solo tuyo.

—Es bueno saber eso o la bruja podría creerse tu dueña, pero tú eres mío— retomó sus movimientos nuevamente aunque lo malo es que JJ se había tomado la molestia de insonorizar su habitación, así que los de afuera no escuchaban lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de esta.

 _Eres mío (mío, mío)  
No seas idiota eso muy bien ya lo sabias_

Yuri se lo había advertido, él podía casarse con Isabella, pero siempre sería suyo, Jean no podía olvidar al gatito cantando aquella canción y más aún al saber que se había atrevido a decirle aquello a Isabella, pero no podía quejarse porque era cierto, él no amaba a Isabella solo lo hizo para que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de él, aunque él le pertenecía enteramente al pequeño Ruso, no era feliz con Isabella, pero era lo que sus padres habían deseado y JJ solo obedeció, amaba a Yura, aun así no pudo ponerlo por sobre su familia.

 _Si tú te casas  
El día de tu boda  
Le digo a tu bruja con risas  
Que solo es prestado  
El hombre que ama  
Porque sigues siendo mío (mío)_

—JJ ¿Qué demonios pasa con tu estúpido ex? — Preguntó su reciente esposa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con qué Isabella? —el joven no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido.

—Lo que paso fue que...

FLASHBACK

Isabella estaba en su habitación ya vestida de novia, pidió que le dieran tiempo a solas, pero no notó que alguien había entrado por la ventana sin ser visto.

—Te queda bien el blanco, bruja— Escuchó a aquel joven que tanto odiaba— Pero te quedaría mejor si no fuera porque vas a casarte con JJ.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿El gatito está celoso? — dijo ésta sintiéndose poderosa, aunque solo por un instante ya que la respuesta del ruso la dejo helada.

— ¿Celoso? ¿De ti? —se carcajea— No seas ridícula, solo lo tienes porque yo decidí PRESTARTELO, porque él sigue siendo mío y cuando yo lo desee lo recuperaré— su risa se hizo más fuerte y esta vez se fue por la puerta.

—Ese idiota es tétrico— susurro la mujer ya que un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda

FIN FLASHBACK

—Así que no sé cómo harás, pero lo quiero lejos mío.

 _You won't forget Yuri  
Ah, ah  
Gostoso_

 _Dicen que un clavo saca un clavo, pero eso es solo rima  
No existe una herramienta que saque mi amor_

Cuando me contaste que tus padres creían que por haberte casado ibas a olvidarme no pude más que reír, ellos piensan que yo fui quien te obligo a ser Homosexual, pero tú eres absolutamente capaz de elegir con quién quieres hacer el amor, inclusive sabes que me amas con locura, así como yo lo hago contigo.

 _No te asombres  
Si una noche  
Entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mío  
Bien conoces  
Mis errores  
El egoísmo de ser dueño de tu vida  
Eres mío (mío, mío)  
No seas idiota eso muy bien ya lo sabias_

Sé que he cometido idioteces y que por esas cosas terminaste casándote, sé que te molesto aquella vez que estuve con Víctor, pero aquella vez fue solo un error y por ello pretendo recuperarte.

En cuanto me viste en tu nueva casa supe que todas las alertas de tu cuerpo se activaron, pero me aseguré de cerrar con seguro la puerta y me acerque sensualmente a él, lo vi retroceder como si yo fuera la perdición y es que... realmente soy su perdición.

—¿Qué pasa JJ? ¿Vas a huir de mí? Sé que me deseas, puedo verlo en tus ojos.

Acorté la distancia hasta pegar mi cuerpo al suyo, lo sentí estremecerse y es que lo sé, aun me desea, me acerco para besarlo, pero me detiene y me señala la cámara de seguridad a la cual le enseño el dedo medio y luego lo agarro por el cuello y lo obligo a bajar a mi altura para devorarle la boca de un beso.

Al principio se resistía a mí, pero en cuanto saque la lengua y acariciaba sus labios con ella JJ comenzó a corresponder, ya que si había algo que lo volvía loco era el pircing que llevo en mi lengua, eso le gustaba y disfrutaba de sentirlo cuando le hago un oral.

Nuestra ropa comenzó a quedar desperdigada por la casa mientras nos dirigíamos a la habitación que ahora comparte con la vieja bruja, pero no pasa nada, porque hoy será la última vez que Jean duerma en esta cama y seré yo quien le de placer.

 _Si tú te casas  
El día de tu boda  
Le digo a tu bruja con risas  
Que solo es prestado  
El hombre que ama  
Porque sigues siendo mío (mío, mío. mío)_

~0~

El rubio se encontraba devorando el miembro del canadiense mientras este lo miraba morbosamente y movía sus caderas contra él. A Yuri le encantaba cuando este se comportaba de forma tan violenta y apasionada, cuando olvidaba que era un niño bueno y de modales y se trasformaba en el rey del sexo.

El pequeño ruso mordía -suavemente por supuesto- succionaba y chupaba el miembro de su amado mientras este intentaba controlarse para no acabar tan rápido, pero era imposible, Yuri sabía cómo y dónde tocar para que él estuviera desesperado, así que sin poder más lo separó de su miembro y lo dio vuelta en la cama viendo como este lo esperaba con las piernas abiertas.

Jean sin pensarlo demasiado preparó bien al menor, por suerte aún tenía el lubricante siempre cerca y después penetro al menor de una sola estocada, Después de aquello se quedó quieto esperando que el menor dijera que podía continuar y lo hoyó decir:

 _Te deseo lo mejor  
Y el mejor soy yo  
You Queen_ __

El movimiento de caderas fue iniciado por el ruso como para buscar atraer nuevamente al canadiense a su realidad, una vez logrado este se volvió aquella fiera que tanto enloquecía al ruso. Jean amaba el sexo rudo al igual que a su amante, eran como dos piezas de rompecabezas que calzaban a la perfección.

~0~

JJ estaba encantado, hacer el amor con Yuri era maravilloso, amaba todo de él, incluso sus celos y su locura, Jean mordía y marcaba todo el cuerpo de aquel rubio que se encontraba bajo él, quería que todos supieran que era suyo y al mismo tiempo el rubio lo arañaba, no sería la primera vez que lo vieran con el cuerpo arañado, solo es la primera vez desde que está casado y seguramente será la última ya que no le gustaba ser una persona infiel.

—Ahh JJ Siii dame más... más duro ahhh.

Esa voz... definitivamente esa voz lo va a llevar a la locura, pero que importa, disfrutaba de lo lindo mientras penetraba fuertemente al menor, escuchando ese ruido morboso que hacen sus cuerpos al chocar, sus testículos golpeando aquellas nalgas tan terriblemente espectaculares, era realmente adictivo enterrarse en ellas una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

para luego dejarse caer suavemente sobre él tratando de recuperar el aliento, unos segundos después lo oyó cantar:

 _You know your heart is mine  
And you love me forever  
You know your heart is mine  
And you love me forever  
Baby your heart is mine  
And you love me forever  
Baby your heart is mine  
And you love me forever_

—Estoy empezando a creer que tienes una severa obsesión con aquella canción— comentó el canadiense entre risas.

—Soy muy severo con lo que me gusta Jean, esa canción... tú... ambas me pertenecen

—Jajaja tonto, la canción no te pertenece a ti— esto era lo mejor, pelear por tonteras luego de hacer el amor.

—La canción real no, pero si mi adaptación... si tú te casas el día de tu boda le digo a tu bruja con risas, que solo es prestado el hombre que ama porque... sigues siendo mío—volvió a cantar solo para dejarle en claro a lo que se refería.

 _No te asombres  
Si una noche  
Entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mío  
Bien conoces  
Mis errores  
El egoísmo de ser dueño de tu vida  
Eres mío (mío, mío, mío)  
No seas idiota eso muy bien ya lo sabias_

Maldita sea, era realmente feliz en estos momentos, teniendo a aquel joven ruso descansando en sus brazos, ya no podía más, debía acabar con todo de una buena vez o no se lo perdonaría jamás. Él debía ser fiel a su JJ Style.

 _Si tú te casas  
El día de tu boda  
Le digo a tu bruja con risas  
Que solo es prestado  
El hombre que ama  
Porque sigues siendo mío._

Al llegar de nuevo a su casa Isabella encontró la casa semi vacía, pero no faltaban ninguna de sus pertenencias, solo las de Jean, de él sí que no había nada, fue rápidamente a la cocina y se encontró con una rosa y un sobre. Al abrirlo este contenía una carta.

 _Querida Isabella: Lo siento, no puedo seguir con esto, lo intenté, juro que lo intenté, pero no logro amarte nena, no logro ser la persona normal que tu mereces, no te amo Isabella y realmente no quiero causarte más daño, he decidido que lo mejor es disolver el matrimonio ya que no lo consumamos y tú puedas ser feliz con otra persona._

 _Te deseo mucha Felicidad._

 _Jean Jacques Leroy._

Isabella no caía de su asombro, ese cretino se había atrevido a jugar con ella como si fuera un trapo de piso, furiosa fue a la habitación dispuesta a buscar algo para destrozar, sin embargo, allí se encontró con otra carta y la leyó.

 _Bruja: te dije que no te casaras con Jean y que solo era un préstamo, pero no... tú tenías que tenerlo, bueno, el préstamo se acabó, me llevo lo que es mío._

 _P/D: te dejó unas fotitos de recuerdo._

 _Yuri Plisetsky_

Reviso el sobre y efectivamente había fotos, cuatro fotos exactamente. En la primera El ruso abrazaba a Jean mientras le sacaba la lengua a la cámara, en la segunda besaba al canadiense obligándolo a bajar la cabeza ya que lo tenía por el cuello, en la tercera se veían sus lenguas entrelazarse y en la cuarta eran nuevamente abrazados pero esta vez Yuri le enseñaba el dedo medio.

—ESA MALDITA ZORRA RUSA- gritó furiosa mientras lanzaba las fotografías al piso y las pisoteaba— Arruino mi oportunidad de quedarme con su fortuna.

~0~

Yuri le había dicho a JJ que ya no soportaría más tener que compartirlo con aquella bruja y que solo le daría una oportunidad para decidir ¿Qué haría? Fue cruel, pero Yuri sabía cuál sería la respuesta de este, aun así, sonrió cuando le dijo que por favor le diera tiempo para hacerle una carta a Isabella, este acepto, pero antes que eso le pidió que se sacara unas fotos con él -usando su cámara instantánea- y se tomaron 4 fotos. Mientras Jean se encargaba de dejarle una carta a Isabella él decidió que también le dejaría una, allí en aquella habitación.

En estos momentos ambos se iban en un crucero hacia San Petersburgo, JJ no era muy amante de los cruceros, pero Yuri ya lo tenía pago, el ruso le dijo que sabía que no iba a poder seguir aquella farsa y ahora... Iban rumbo a su felicidad.

Bueno, eso es todo y no prometo nada, pero si lo termino hoy mismo ( o mañana a más tardar estaré subiendo un nuevo capítulo de King's fairy, eso si es que logro terminarlo, pero bueno lo intentaré y sino entonces mañana lo subiré. Pero en estos días lo subo jejeje y como no es doble capítulo al menos es doble fics


End file.
